dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of symbols
Symbol redirects here, for the Son of King Piccolo see Cymbal The following is a complete list of both the Kanjis and the various Symbols that appear in the Dragon Ball series. Master Roshi Kanji Master Roshi's kanji, 亀, pronounced kame and meaning "turtle", is the kanji that all of those trained under Master Roshi are given to wear after completing their training. This kanji is a patch worn on the top right side of the uniform, and on a much larger patch on the back. Users * Goku (after his training) * Krillin (after his training) * Yamcha (after his training) Son Family Kanji Goku's family kanji, 孫, pronounced son and meaning "descendant", stands for the families last name ('''Son' Goku). Gohan wears this patch in early Dragon Ball Z as a large patch on the front of his outfit. Users * Gohan (child) Kami Kanji Kami's kanji, 神, pronounced ''kami and meaning "god". Kami wears this patch on the front of his robes, and is stitched in. During The Return of Cooler, Dende is briefly shown wearing Kami's old outfit. However, during the manga or main series, he never does. Users * Kami * Dende (Return of Cooler movie and in an episode of the Great Saiyaman Saga only) Ox King Kanji Ox King's kanji, 牛, pronounced gyū and meaning "ox" or "cow". Towards the end of Dragon Ball Ox King begins wearing a hat with this kanji on it, and continues to wear it throughout Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Users * Ox King King Kai Kanji King Kai's kanji, 界王, pronounced kaiō and meaning "world king" King Kai wears these two kanji on a large, round patch on the front of his uniform. When Goku dons it, he wears it only on the back of his uniform, keeping the Master Roshi kanji on the top right of the front of his uniform. Users *King Kai *Goku (after his training) *All other Kai's *Yamcha (during Cell Saga) Goku Kanji Goku's kanji, 悟, pronounced Go is the kanji that Goku adopts after his training in preparation for the upcoming battles on Planet Namek. Goku continues to wear this kanji until the arrival of the Androids. Users * Goku (after his training before Namek) * Gohan (during the Shadow Dragon Saga) Grand Kai Kanji Grand Kai's kanji, 大, pronounced dai' and meaning "grand". This kanji is worn by Grand Kai on both his uniform and hat. '' Users * Grand Kai Yamcha Kanji Yamcha's kanji, 樂, pronounced ''raku and meaning "happiness". During early Dragon Ball, Yamcha dons this kanji on the front of his uniform until he meets and trains under Master Roshi. 樂 is a much more widely used kanji in Chinese than Japanese. Users * Yamcha (before Roshi's training) Gohan Kanji Gohan kanji, 飯 pronounced han and meaning "meal" or "boiled rice". Future Gohan, the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan dons this kanji as a large patch on his back. Users * Future Gohan Royal Saiyan Symbol The Saiyan Royal Family symbol, worn by those of Saiyan royal blood. This symbol appears painted into the armor that is worn by King Vegeta and his son, Vegeta. Users * King Vegeta * Vegeta (seen with it as a child, during Bardock: The Father of Goku and various flashbacks) Piccolo Daimao Kanji King Piccolo's kanji, 魔, pronounced ma and meaning "demonic" or "magic". King Piccolo wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, as does Piccolo Jr. as a young child. Piccolo also gives Gohan this kanji while under his training. Users * King Piccolo * Piccolo (as a child) * Gohan (as a young child training under Piccolo) Tao Kanji Mercenary Tao's kanji, 殺, pronounced satsu and meaning "kill". Tao wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, and on the back has "kill you" written in English. Users * Tao Crane Kanji Crane's kanji, 鶴, pronounced tsuru and meaning "crane". Master Shen wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, as do Tien and Chiaotzu before becoming Z Fighters. Users * Master Shen * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu Pilaf Kanji ‎ Pilaf's Kanji, 炒饭, pronounced chǎofàn in Mandarin and meaning "fried rice". This kanji is worn by Emperor Pilaf as a large front patch. 炒饭 is a Chinese way of writing the kanji rather than Japanese. Users * Emperor Pilaf Chiaotzu Kanji ‎ Chiaotzu's Kanji, 餃, pronounced jiǎo in Mandarin and meaning "dumpling". Chiaotzu wears this kanji as a large patch on the front, but removes it by the start of Dragonball Z Users * Chiaotzu Monster Carrot Kanji Monster Carrot Kanji, 兎, pronounced to and meaning "rabbit". Monster Carrot wears this kanji as a large patch on the front of his uniform. Users * Monster Carrot * Monster Carrot's Minions Red Ribbon Army Symbol The Red Ribbon Army symbol, worn by all members. Most members don this symbol on their uniform as small patches. The androids created by Dr. Gero are seen with the patch located on their apparel. Users * Commander Red * Staff Officer Black * General Blue * Many soldiers and workers * Android 17(During the Androids saga) * Android 18(During the Androids saga) * Android 16 * Dr. Gero * Android 19 * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Hell Fighter 17 * Super 17 Garlic Jr. Symbol Garlic Jr.'s symbol, which is an image of a yellow castle, possibly showing the connection to his father's attempt at gaining the throne as Guardian of Earth. Garlic Jr. wears this as a large patch on the front of his uniform. Users * Garlic Jr. Ginyu Force Symbol Ginyu Special Corps Logo, worn by all members of the Ginyu Force. Each member dons the symbol on the top right corner of their armor's chest plate. Users * Captain Ginyu * Jeice * Burter * Recoome * Guldo Cooler's Armored Squadron Symbol Cooler's Armored Squadron Symbol, worn by Cooler's three top henchmen, Salza, Neiz, and Doore. This symbol is worn on different parts of the warriors' battle armor. Users * Salza * Neiz * Doore Capsule Corporation Symbol Capsule Corporation logo, used as the businesses logo as well as on clothes. Future Trunks wears the logo as a small patch on the top of his right arm. Users * Future Trunks * Android 16 (after being repaired by Bulma and Dr. Briefs ) * Trunks * Bulma * Future Bulma Majin Symbol ‎ Majin Symbol, the symbol used by Babidi that shows control over subjects such as Dabura. This symbol appears on the controlled person's head (or chest) as a large M. Users * Spopovich * Yamu * Dabura * Pui Pui * Yakon * Vegeta (under Babidi's control) * Majin Buu (seen on his apparel) * Bibidi * Frieza{what-if scenario} * Cell{what-if scenario} Gurumes Symbol This is the symbol used by Gurumes henchmen as seen on their upper left suit. Users * Raven * Major Domo Mutaito Kanji Mutaito's kanji, 武, pronounced mu and meaning "warrior". This symbol is worn by those trained under Master Mutaito. It is also the logo for the Tenkaichi Budokai tournament. Users * Mutaito * Master Roshi * Master Shen Neko Kanji Z, the Neko Majin trained by Goku, wears this symbol on the front of his dogi. Users * Z Z Symbol Z, the Neko Majin trained by Goku, wears this symbol on the back of his dogi. Users * Z Category:Lists Category:Clothing